Childhood Secrets of GX characters
by BlackLax
Summary: Heh.My first ever fic.Crackfic.Review PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just 11 years old. No flaming. Constructive criticism is allowed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Childhood secrets of some GX characters.

Atticus loved sucking his thumb and Alexis was a wine-drinking gangster girl.

"ATTICUS!!!!!!!!!!Hand the red wine over or I'll slam this hammer into your head!!!!!!"screamed Alexis.  
"And you better stop sucking your stupid thumb or I'll cut it off with my razor-sharp chopper!"  
"Nannie-Nannie Poo Poo,you cannot catch me!!!!I'll slam the red wine on the floor"Said Atticus,skipping around the house like a little girl(which he was not).  
"Oh!Why can't I suck my thumb?My thumb is sooo delicious,salty,sweet,sour,bitter and smelly!"

Chazz loved to watch Barney the purple dino.

"Barney is dinosaur with lots of imagination!!!!!!!Waa!!!!!!Barney is so cute so cool!!!!Waa!!!!"Said Chazz.  
"Shut Up Chazz!!!!!!We the Princeton group DO NOT like Barney the distorted dinosaur!!!!!"Screamed Slade and Jagger Princeton in unison.  
"But….but…Barney is so caring!!!!!and he is fun…..and he is----"  
"FAT!Barney is a stupid FAT Obese Dino with the same IQ as Jaden Yuki!!!!!"  
"One more time I catch you watching Barney I'll call your dear Jasmine and tell her that you are GAY!"threatened Jagger Princeton.  
"Ok.Ok…I'll stop…."came the meek reply.

There.Chapter 1.I SUCK at writing long ones.Sorry.X  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!Chappie 2,more insanity!!!!

Jaden was an ace in ….nursery……

"Our nursery exam's first in standard is…….Jaden Yuki!!!!"said the teacher.  
"He got only one question wrong!!!!!!The question was "How do you spell Jaden?""  
"Ohh!!!!!I know!!!!Let's see……J-A-D-E-N ???I answered as J-A-Y-D-O-N!!!At least I answered a question all of you didn't know!!!!What's 1 1?????HAHAHAHAHA!!!You all don't know!!!!It's 11…"said Jaden Yucky cheerfully.  
"Umm……Mr.Ace Student,the answer to 1 1 is 2…."

Zane had a mental problem.MUAHAHAHAHA….

"ZANE!!!!!!!!!How many times must I tell you that the pink bottle is shampoo,the yellow bottle is soap!!!!!!!Why the heck are you pouring the whole bottle of soap over your head?!?!?!?"screamed Mrs.Trusdale  
"But Mum!!!!!This bottle is blue!!!"said Zane  
"OHHHHH SHITT!!!!!!!!That is the DETERGENT!!!!!!!!Zane throw it out of the window now!!!!!!"screamed Mrs.Trusdale at the top of her voice.  
"Mum can you please keep quiet??????????I'm trying to destroy Simon's pencil case!!!!!!"said Syrus,Zane's brother,who was a bully.  
"AAHHHHH!!!!The detergent is entering my head through my ears!!!!!!!"  
After a minute,Zane fainted in the bathtub.

Alrite!That's all for now!!


	3. Chapter 3

Woohooo!!!!Chappie 3 is up!Hope for more reviews!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus won Fear Factor

"And our winner for this season's Fear Factor competition is……. 'The Wimpy Kid' Syrus Truesdale!!!"said the main judge.  
"This kid has managed to swim in pig's poop, kiss a lizard and stay in a coffin full of cockroaches for one whole hour!!!!!!" he said again.  
"Oh yes!!!!!!! I win! So I guess I am brave! I failed just one challenge! Oh yes, Mr.Judge , which challenge did I fail ??" said the little boy named Syrus.  
"Oh! Your failed challenge , Mr.Truesdale , is ……. "The Challenge of Screaming Like an Idiot at your Scaiest Kin" . You chose to scream at your brother, the mighty and insane Zane Truesdale. When you screamed at him, he summoned his Cyber Fart Dragon and blew you away with it's Hyper Fart attack."…….said the judge.

Jim "Crocodile" Cook failed all of his exams and copied his friends' work

"Our academy has the honour (not) to present the Worst Student Award to Mr. Jim 'Cheatodile' Cook!" said the academy principal.  
"He,Mr. Jim 'Cheatodile' Cook has been caught copying his friends' exam papers a grand total of one hundred and seventy-two times!" exclaimed the academy principal.  
"And he has failed his exams twenty-five times in a row!!! " exclaimed the academy principal, this time at the top of his voice.  
"Well, at least I did win a bet…a bet with my mother that I would fail…"

Well, that's chapter 3! I love the reviews so far, please more reviews! D


End file.
